Toriel
Name: Toriel Myers Age: 24 Occupation: Mayor Race: Weresheep Bio Toriel was born on a farm land between her mother and a man who would often sneak into a barn to have sex with the mamono that lived on it. The Farmer Mr. Myers didn't enjoy this but he tried everything to stop her father but he always managed to find a way in. The farmer eventually gave up once Toriel was conceived and just had her father work on the farm as a breeder, figuring that he could use Toriel's father's libido to increase the amount of livestock he owned. This proved successful as Toriel was given Six younger weresheep sisters, two Holstaur half-sisters, and one centaur half sister. This caused the farm to become very successful causing Mr.Myer and Toriel's father to become friends and Wealthy men. Toriel and her sisters grew up happily, free to roam comfortably, and help around the farm whenever they felt like it. Yet Toriel yearned for more, she often wandered what was beyond the white wooden fences that layed upon the hill. Her wanderlust soon developed and she often accompanied Mr.Myer and his son to the market. There she had access to all shorts of people coming from different places. The market inspired her and from that point on she decided that one day she would leave the farm to explore the world. As she waited she did everthing she could to prepare for her departure. She study and learned how to read and write. she learned of the world from people she was friendly with in the market. Soon her 16th birthday came and she left the farm , giving her mother, sisters, and father kisses goodbye.she was finally off to experience the world. Throughout the years she has been to countless places, picked up a few useful skills, and seen her fair share of danger. Because certain dangers appeared on the road she learned a bit of fire magic from a traveling female mage she befriend on her travels so she could defend herself incase the need arises. Yet she discovered flame magic had a strange affect on her. It appeared to build up in her fur the more she used it. Increasing the effectiveness of her flames and when her fur is not cut carefully great flames would sprout from it. She finds this quite troublesome since she likes her hair long. She also learned how to survive on her own by watching humans on the road. Her travels ends when she visited this abandon town in the middle of this huge prairie. the town resembled a ghost town but oddly enough was very well kept. She decided to stay the night after she found an open bedroom in the local inn. When she awoke from her sleep she found a shoggoth looking down at her. The shoggoth name was Levy Laray. Levy seemed friendly enough despite her strange behavior but soon toriel found herself thrown into the job of mayor. Toriel tried to run numerous times but Levy would always catch her, so she soon accept her position as mayor believing it wouldn't be to hard since no one but her and Levy were there. Recently since the arrival of Makoto things have begun to get more and more lively greatly pleasing her and Levy. Personality She seems to be a rather ditzy person at first due to her rather sleepy and kinda lazy nature, but she has proven to be pretty smart and hard working when she wants to be. She enjoys experiencing new things and traveling. she also seems to take her duties as mayor serious for she often tries to find ways to attract people and have them come and stay. Abilities Adept at fire magic Fire magic build up- For some odd reason when she uses fire magic some of the flames can build up in her fur. This increases the power of her flame magic with each attack. Weresheep fur Like all weresheep her fur contains a sleep magic that can make others sleepy if they make direct contact with her. She has learned how to control it most of the time so those she touches will only get drowsy. Warmth A special flame she creates combining her fire magic and sleep magic. This creates a gentle flame that gives all that touch a warm comforting feeling. It also slightly heals all who touch it. Category:Characters